Functionalized silicones polymers provide numerous benefits including fabric softness, hair conditioning, fabric anti-wrinkle control, shape maintenance, stain control, and color care. Currently, sustainable materials are highly desired as they typically require less energy to make, lower levels of raw materials and/or easier to dispose of.
The objective of the present invention is to develop siloxane polymers that provide fabric softness, hair conditioning, fabric anti-wrinkle control, shape maintenance, stain control, and/or color care and that have a good environmental profile.